Makunouchi Ippo/Gallery
Manga Gallery Non-Matches= Ippo's Birthday Party.png|Ippo celebrating his birthday after his match with Sendo Ippo's Birthday Party 2.png|Birthday celebration Ippo's first autograph as JBC Champion.png|Ippo's first autograph Ippo tightly holding Belt.png|Ippo holding on to the Belt tightly after defeating Sanada Adsense-ad20170719075231140.png|Rage Mode IppoManga.png IppoChairTraining.png IppoOneTrack.png Taihei Waiting.png Ippo Different New Sync.png Taihei_Slapped_Across.png Ippo hammering logs.png|Ippo hammering logs ippo memories.png|ippo memories Ippo's fighting spirit.png|Ippo's fighting spirit ippo praying to yuki.png|ippo praying to yuki Ippo's Mother.png|Kid Ippo hugging his mother Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa.png|Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa 1.png|Ippo landing a strong punch Ippo mitt training during retirement.png|Ippo mitt training with Kamogawa Ippo bald.png|Ippo's new look |-| Manga Scenes (Low Quality)= Ippoangryface.jpg Hajime-no-ippo-100730.jpg Ippo vs take.jpg Ippo1189-04-500x436.jpg Ippo1189-14-500x476.jpg Ippo1189-06-320x500.jpg Ippo1189-01-500x403.jpg Hajime-no-ippo-9712249.jpg 11111.jpeg|Makunouchi Ippo artwork 2 102.jpeg|Ippo thinking of all his opponents. 103.jpeg|Ready to brawl! 1111.jpeg|Ippo and Sendou sparring. Ippo_Heartbreak_Shot.png|Ippo's Heartbreak Shot ippo right hook.jpg|Ippo right hook 1189-019.jpg|Sayonara Guevarra! 1202-007.jpg|Sayonara Ippo! 1202-012.jpg|Ippo Face Down on the Mat ippoangryface.jpg|Ippo's serious face after Kojima's taunting. |-| Match Posters= Ippo vs Sanada.png Fight posters Ippo vs Shimabukuro.png Ippo vs Sawamura fight poster.png Ippo vs Karasawa Fight Poster.png The Challenge for the 7th Defence Poster.png Ippo vs Scratch J fight poster.png Ippo vs Gedo Fight Poster.png Ippo vs Woli - Fight Poster.png Go to the World - Ippo vs Alfredo.png 100th - Ippo vs Gedo.jpg|100th Volume Special 100th - Ippo vs Sanada.jpg|100th Volume Special 100th - Ippo vs Sawamura.jpg|100th Volume Special 100th - Ippo vs Scratch J.jpg|100th Volume Special 100th - Ippo vs Take.jpg|100th Volume Special Ippo vs Sanada.png Ippo vs Hammer Nao.png |-| Video Game= Makunouchi Ippo PS3 Game 1.png HajimenoIppoGBA.png (JBC) National Title Matches VS Date Eiji= |-| VS Sendō Takeshi II= (JBC) National Title Defences I VS Sanada Kazuki= Ippo and Sanada - Weigh in.png|Ippo meeting Sanada at the weigh-in Ippo and Sanada - Shake hands.png Ippo vs Sanada - 01.png Ippo vs Sanada - 02.png Ippo vs Sanada - 03.png Ippo vs Sanada - 04.png Ippo vs Sanada - 05.png Ippo vs Sanada - 06.png Ippo vs Sanada - 07.png Ippo vs Sanada - 08.png Ippo vs Sanada - 09.png Ippo vs Sanada - 10.png|Ippo using the Cross Arm Block Ippo vs Sanada - 11.png Ippo vs Sanada - 12.png Ippo vs Sanada - 13.png Ippo vs Sanada - 14.png Ippo vs Sanada - 15.png Ippo vs Sanada - 16.png Ippo vs Sanada - 17.png Ippo vs Sanada - 18.png Ippo vs Sanada - 19.png Ippo wins.png|Ippo wins |-| VS Yamada Naomichi= Ippo vs Hammer - 01.png Ippo vs Hammer - 02.png|Ippo knocking down Hammer Nao Ippo vs Hammer - 03.png|Nao standing up Ippo vs Hammer - 04.png|Nao opening Ippo's Defense Ippo vs Hammer - 05.png Ippo vs Hammer - 06.png|Nao pulling Ippo's arm Ippo vs Hammer - 07.png Ippo vs Hammer - 08.png|Solar Plexus Blow Ippo vs Hammer - 09.png Ippo vs Hammer - 10.png Ippo vs Hammer - 11.png Ippo vs Hammer - 12.png Ippo vs Hammer - 13.png Ippo vs Hammer - 14.png|Hammer Nao hold on Ippo vs Hammer - 15.png Ippo vs Hammer - 16.png|Match Over |-| VS Yi Yonsu= |-| VS Shimabukuro Iwao= Shimabukuro Iwao VS Makunouchi Ippo.png|SUBMARINE WARS Shimabukuro start.png Start of Shimabukuro vs Ippo.png|Start of Shimabukuro vs Ippo Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 01.png Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 02.png|Shimabukuro and Ippo hooking arms Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 03.png Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 04.png|Shimabukuro lifting Ippo Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 05.png|Ref trying to stop them Ippo hits Shimabukuro.png|Ippo hits Shimabukuro Shimabukuro angry.png|Shimabukuro angry Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 06.png Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 07.png Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 08.png|Ippo holding on Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 09.png Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 10.png|Ippo blocking with his glove Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 11.png Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 12.png|Trading blows Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 13.png|Final punch Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 14.png|Down Ippo vs Shimabukuro - 15.png|Tries to get up but can't (JBC) National Title Defences II VS Sawamura Ryūhei= |-| VS Karasawa Takuzou= |-| VS Take Keīchi= |-| VS Kojima Hisato= (OPBF) Asian Champions Matches VS Jimmy "Scratch J" Sisphar= Scratch J Flipping Ippo.png|Scratch J Flipping Ippo Free_Form_Dempsey_Roll.png|Ippo's First Uppercut Free Form Dempsey Roll |-| VS Malcolm "The Magician" Gedo= Gedo vs Ippo.png |-| VS Wally= WallyJumping.png Wally_Tornado_Jolt.png Wally_Counters_Ippo.png Wally_Corner_Work.png Wally3.png |-| VS Antonio Guevara= IppoDiagonalDempseyRollDodging.png IppoDiagonalDempseyRollB.png IppoDiagonalDempseyRollUppercut.png IppoDiagonalDempseyRollA.png Ippo Dashing At Guevarra.png 1 Guevarra Punched By Ippo.png Ippo3rdLost.png (WBA & WBC) World Ranking Matches I VS Alfredo Gonzales= Ippo and Alfredo meeting.png|Ippo meeting Alfredo 2013-story-arc-of-the-year-Ippo-Gonzales.png Ippo vs Alfredo 01.png Ippo vs Alfredo 02.png Ippo vs Alfredo 03.png Ippo vs Alfredo 04.png Ippo vs Alfredo 05.png Ippo vs Alfredo 06.png Ippo vs Alfredo 07.png Ippo vs Alfredo 08.png Ippo vs Alfredo 11.png Ippo vs Alfredo 13.png Ippo vs Alfredo 14.png Ippo vs Alfredo 15.png Ippo vs Alfredo 16.png Ippo vs Alfredo 17.png Ippo vs Alfredo 18.png Anime Gallery Anime= Makunouchi_Ippo.png Ippo.png|Ippo ready to fight! First Punch.png|First punch! First Spar.png|First spar. IppoReturnsFromRetirement.png First Win.png|Second spar; first win. HnI-Rising-2.jpg|Rising artwork 1 ippo hajime.jpg|Makunouchi Ippo artwork 3 ippo.gif|Rising artwork 2 Ippo's_damaging_power.png|Ippo's hand damaged after he punched a sandbag 1280x720-s0r.jpg|Ippo's Dempsey Roll|link=Dempsey Roll Liverblow.JPG|Ippo's Liver Blow against Sendou Takeshiprepared for the fight by HikariNoGiri Ippobullied.png IppovsPonchai.png IppoSeeingVolgOff.png IppoDempseyRoll.png YiVsIppo.png ImaivsIppoSpar.png IppovsOzuma.png OgawavsIppo.png IppoAnime.png HayamivsIppo.png IppoNewDempseyRoll.png 10.-hajime-no-ippo-Capture-Season-1-Ep-57-20160731203647-500x281.jpg Ippo vs Okita-0.jpg KamogawaIppoMashiba.png MiyataFatherIppoSpar.png KamogawaIppovsFujiwara.png KamogawaIppovsMiyata.png Category:Makunouchi Ippo Tabs Category:Character Galleries